


Twisted Fiction

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Traditional stories turned Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: Zelda characters in classic stories.





	1. Slumbering Curiosity

Once upon a time, in a land long since forgotten, a babe was born. To a king, kind and fair, and his queen, beautiful and honest. The kingdom rejoiced with news of the blessed boy. The baby's skin like that of freshly fallen snow, lips pink as cherry blossoms, hair the shade of ripened wheat, and eyes red as a rose. All the people of the land invited to celebrate their newborn king. And the fairies came to give their gifts.

Nayru, with wisdom and elegance beyond compare, gave the gifts of knowledge and everlasting beauty.

Farore, with courage of a warrior, gave the gifts of bravery and honor.

Din, with power to fly over mountains and great seas, gave the gifts of speed and agility.

Tael, with a heart of gold, gave the gift of modesty.

Tatl, with a mischievous mind, gave the gift of curiosity.

The last fairy, the dear sweet Navi, unable to give her gift as Majora, the dark fairy, came bursting through the balcony doors. She cursed the boy to death on his sixteenth birthday by cutting his finger on the strings of a harp.

The couple were devastated. But when all hope seemed lost, Navi gave her gift. She knew the curse was too strong to be undone. So the little fairy altered it. Instead of death, the young prince would fall into a deep sleep. Only to be woken by true love's kiss.

But the queen was not satisfied. She ordered every harp to be broken and no more to be made. If there was not a single harp in the kingdom, then the curse could be avoided.

The prince grew into a wonderful child. Loved for his kindness. Praised by all his teachers as he flew through lessons after lesson. Cherished by all, but none more than the king and queen. Humble enough to explore the town and speak with each person, helping with their problems where he could.

Soon he blossomed into a gorgeous young man. Lusted after by every man and woman for his incredible beauty and grace. Many came from across the lands to meet the fair-skinned boy. Offers of gold and jewels for his hand in marriage. Yet the boy saw no value in material things. And took not any offers for a wife or husband.

The time came for his sixteenth birthday and when the ball began, no one noticed the beautiful woman glaring at the young prince. She approached him and caught the boy's attention with a golden harp. He followed her and learned how to play.

The young man lost track of time, playing well into the night, forming blisters upon perfect skin. And then he split his finger upon a string of the instrument. As his blood dropped to the harp, so did the prince to the floor. Trapped in slumber.

The woman transformed into the evil fairy Majora and carried the sleeping prince to the ball room where she tossed him to the ground at the king's feet.

The young prince was placed in the tallest tower of the castle, positioned on a bed of the finest silk. A golden harp laid upon his chest, hands placed as if even in eternal sleep he played. The room was filled with treasure, should the boy wake and have need of it. But the people knew he would not. Finally the room was sealed so none could take the slumbering prince.

Everyone in the kingdom mourned the loss of their dear prince.

Years passed and the ancient kingdom died away, but the prince was still sealed away in the tower. Waiting for the day that he would awaken.


	2. Slumbering Curiosity: Part 2

"Link! Wait!" I turned back to my younger sister. "We shouldn't be here. You know as well as I do that..."

"The castle is off limits." I sighed. "If the stories are true, then a great treasure is in the tallest tower. And I for one am done begging for food, Zel."

"But-"

"If it bothers you so bad, stay here." I smiled down at Zelda. "I will check it out."

"O-Okay. But if anything goes wrong." I patted her on the head and started up the crumbling castle wall.

"I come right back. Yes I know, mother." We shared a giggle and I vaulted over the wall.

I gasped at the beauty of this castle. It looked so old and ruin down, but the flowers in the garden bloomed and trees bore fruit. If there wasn't a treasure, I would pick a bouquet for Zel and as much fruit as my bag could carry.

It didn't take long to find the entrance to the castle. The old wood door was rotten and I easily pushed it off the hinges. Dust flew everywhere and I coughed. There was a brick oven in one corner and pots hanging over what looked to be fireplaces. So I was in the kitchen.

A set of spiral stairs were tucked away in a corner. If I wanted to get to the tallest tower, I needed to take them. It was mossy and gross. But I had lived in sewers before. A little nature never hurt anyone.

Hallway.

Hallway.

Hallway.

Would I ever find stairs again?

A flicker of light caught my attention and I darted for it. It moved as if it had a mind of its own and I chased it like a moron. But it led me up many flights of stairs.

Right into a wall. What the hell?! The light passed through the wall and slowly bricks fell away, revealing more stairs through a small hole. I crawled through the hole and kept going. Finally a door came into view at the top of the stairs. It creaked as I opened it. The sun came in a window, reflected off something, and blinded me. I held my hand up, blocking the light, and almost fainted from shock.

Piles of gold and silver! Tons of jewels! The room was full of treasure!

This was great! I could get Zelda a house, maybe marry her off to a rich noble that could take care of her. I cried. For the first time in over a decade, I cried.

How would I get it all down?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that the light snoring in the room startled me. A bed? Why was a bed in here? I creeped over and pulled back the curtain. Expecting a rotten corpse and instead seeing a...

Man?

Woman?

No. A man. But he was so beautiful she had to be a woman. Then my mind realized something.

A sealed room.

Sleeping man? Woman?

Crumbling, forgotten castle.

This was the great treasure. Royalty from an old world. So the crazy geezers were right. But how did he... She? Get here? Would they wake now that I invaded this room. Something tugged at my mind.

Kiss him.

Wait... Did I just think of kissing a man? Really? Wasn't that looked down upon. But he was gorgeous. Laying there all peaceful with a golden... What is that? Dressed in white. Loose shirt, billowing pants, and petite shoes.

Before I could think about my actions, I leaned over the bed. Over the sleeping man. His lips looked soft, like two plump, pink pillows. Thick eyelashes rest on high cheekbones. My hand came up of my own accord and cupped the man's face.

I gasped as he turned and nuzzled into my hand, his face as soft as silk. Those lips parted slightly and a sigh escaped the beautiful man.

The treasure in this room was definitely this divine creature. No jewel could compare to him. No gold shined brighter. It was at this point in my musings that I realized something.

I was in love.

Deeply in love with a man I had never met. Completely head over heels for a man that had never said a word to me. Never even opened his eyes.

I found myself leaning down further, those lush lips all I could think about. A moan from deep in my throat as my chapped mouth settled on his. I pulled back, frightened by what I had done.

I needed to go.

I rushed to the treasure and gathered some into my bag. I was on my way to the door when a yawn stopped me. My body went rigid with fear. Slowly I turned to the bed.

The curtain was pulled back by pale hands and our eyes locked. Each gasping.


	3. Slumbering Curiosity: Part 3

"Who... are you?"

"My name is Link. I'm an orphan from Ordon." He looked puzzled and the way his eyebrows drew together brought my attention to his eyes. A deep crimson. I had only ever heard of red eyes.

I could think no further on it as he spoke, in a voice smooth and gentle like a trickling stream. "I am Sheik. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Link."

He made me feel important as he studied me. It caused a blush to steal across my face. "Why were you up here?"

Sheik seemed a little surprised at my question, as if he thought I would know the answer. "I am aware we are in the west tower, but as to how I got here, I am unsure." His face contorted a bit and it made me want to comfort him.

"Sheik?" He looked at me and smiled, as if my saying his name was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Yes, Link." The way my name rolled off his tongue was amazing. It was like I suddenly became someone worthwhile.

"We should get back to my sister. I am sure she will be worried." I walked back to my bag, having dropped it sometime ago. Though I can't remember when.

"Okay..." He didn't move.

"Sheik?"

"They're all gone, aren't they?" Tears streamed down over his cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to turn back time for him, because I had a feeling he meant the people of this castle.

"No one has lived in this castle for centuries." Sheik's body shook and a cracked, broken sound escaped him. I rushed forward, wrapping him in my arms. "Shhh. I'm sorry."

"W-Why am I s-still here!" He choked out the words then collapsed against me, grief shaking him to the core.

"They are in a better place. The goddesses welcomed them into the greatest palace with open arms." I wasn't sure what had made me say that. Perhaps it was the fact that the most beautiful being I had ever seen was crying. Or that the sun shone off his crimson eyes and made him look like a fallen angel. My angel.

"Y-Yeah. My kingdom was a no-noble and generous one. They were g-good people." I lifted his chin up and cupped his face. Wiping the tears away. A sensation washed over me, not unlike when I first kissed Sheik. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his brow.

He didn't seem disgusted, like I thought he would be. Instead Sheik blinked a few times and a soft smile found its way onto his face. "Thank you."

I knew I was smiling like a fool, but I couldn't find it in me to stop. "No problem. We should get going. My sister is waiting."

"Okay." I let go of him and turned to the door. Once again picking up my bag.

When he didn't follow, I turned. Sheik was just staring at his legs in frustration. His little hands clenched and a scowl adorning his face. "You're so cute."

"Huh?" He snapped out of it and locked gazes with me. Then turned away, blushing.

"Ah! Sorry!" I shuffled me feet nervously. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He looked up, a mischievous smile on his face. Oh, no... How did he go from cute to sexy in no time at all!

"You think I'm cute." The situation would have been bad for me, had Sheik not fallen as soon as he got up. "Urgh!"

"Sheik!" I hurried over to help him up. "What's wrong?"

"My body is weak. I've been..." Tears ran anew from his eyes. "Asle-eep for so l-long."

"It's okay." I lifted him into the air and held Sheik bridal style. It was awkward, but I didn't want him having to do anything.

"L-Link! Put me down!" I chuckled as Sheik tried to free himself.

"It will be easier this way." I pressed my face into his hair and sniffed. Pine trees and honeysuckle. "Besides. You smell good. And I simply have to turn my head to look at you."

I smiled at his blush, which I was sure I shared. "I'm not a burden?"

"Sheik." He nodded. "I have worked all my life and have muscles far beyond my age group. You insult me."

His solemn expression was not what I was going for. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop. I was joking." I checked for my bag. Luckily it was on my shoulder. Then headed for the door. "There is a small opening we have to go through. I will set you down on this side, climb through, then pick you back up. Is that okay?"

"Mhmm." I glanced down when a warmth hit my neck, to find Sheik snuggling into my shoulder.

I tried to keep the idea of ravishing him out of my mind by focusing on getting out of this place. We came to the opening and I placed Sheik down and he... Grumbled as I went through.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He mumbled again and motioned for me to pick him back up. "With your words, Sheik."

"Pick me up." I crossed my arms and cock my head. "Please."

"Of course." I reach down to him and Sheik practically jumps on me. "Missed me?"

"You're just warm, you bumbling idiot." I sputter and Sheik turns the color of a beetroot. "I-"

"I see you are warming up to me." He tucks his chin down and doesn't meet my eyes. "Just a moody cutie."

I laugh when he burrows into my chest and mumbles something, yet again.

"You really need to speak up." Sheik suddenly lifts his head and our eyes lock in an intense gaze.

"I've never felt like this before and am completely unsure how to handle such feelings." He takes a deep breath and the next thing out of his mouth is verging on incoherent with how fast he speaks. "I think I may love you and it scares me because I turned down so many suitors that just didn't feel right. But you spark something within me that makes me happy that I slept so long."

I'm speechless.

"You... Really?" He nods. "I... uh..."

"It isn't important." I sit on the steps, Sheik in my lap.

"It is." I lick my lips. I didn't want to think back to that moment, let alone tell him about it. But it appears I must. "Do you know how you woke up?"

Sheik looks to be in deep thought. Then stops, his fingers coming up to touch his lips. Sheik's eyes widen and he turns slowly to me. His eyes are down. Soft as silk skin touches my worn face as his hands land upon my face. I gasp and he shifts. Sheik's forearms rest on my chest now. Pinning me, as if I would move away.

Slowly his face comes closer and my eyes shut on instinct. A brush of those lips followed by a blissful sigh. I lean forward, pressing a firmer kiss onto Sheik's lips. My hands run down his back, sending a shiver through him, and rest at the small of it. Fingers moving on my face. Rubbing at my cheeks and over my closed eyelids. Down to our connected lips.

Arms move to around my neck, hands pulling at my hair causing me to turn my head. The kiss deepens and a moan escapes both of us. My lips part and I lick at Sheik's lips. Tasting him. A giddy sound slips from him and I tighten my hold on his waist. We pull away at the same time, breathing deeply.

"True love's kiss." He smiles at me and a giggle reaches my ears. "Umm..."

"That was perfect." I nuzzle into his hair once again and receive a nip on my neck. "Feisty."

"We should go. You sister is waiting." He snuggles into me.

"I suppose." I stand up and head down the stairway. "Great. Hallways."

"Take a left up there and go down the stairs." I send him a questioning look. "I will lead you out. Okay?"

He looks up at me through that golden hair and I melt. "Lead the way."

It takes no time at all to get out of the castle with Sheik guiding me. I set him down in the garden and pick fruit, thanking myself for only filling my bag halfway with treasure.

"These look great." I grin back at Sheik.

"I guess, even after all these years, the castle prospered in its own way." His lips forming into a weak smile

"Don't be sad." I pick a purple, two petaled flower, I'm sure it is called a deku baba, and tuck it in Sheik's hair. "You have me." I kiss his forehead and pick him up.

He curls into my arms and we make our way to the wall. "Zel? You still there?"

"Holy crap, Link! You scared me!" I chuckle. "Not funny."

"I found some uh... Stuff that you will like." I hear a huff from her and dismiss it. Instead focusing on climbing with Sheik. He wraps his arms around my neck and I try to go fast, but steady so he can hang on.

"It better be great 'stuff' to keep me waiting so long." I toss the bag down and she goes through it, not noticing me carrying Sheik. "How did you find so much gold, Link? A lot of people have gone into the castle and never found anything."

Zelda focuses on the bag until I jump the last bit to the ground and cause Sheik to yelp.

She turns and stares wide-eyed at him for a moment, then at me holding him. A smirk crosses her face. "Been busy, eh?"

"Zel!" Sheik wiggles in my arms and in my surprised state, I drop him. Luckily that is what he want, because he lands on his feet. Sheik takes a moment to dust himself off, then approaches Zelda.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He takes my sister's hand and bends down to kiss it. Zelda giggles. "I am Sheik. Prince of Kakariko, the forgotten kingdom in which you stand. It is an honor to meet you."

Sheik stands tall and proud. Zelda's eyes sparkle with mirth. I cringe.

"Nailed yourself a prince. Nice. Never knew you had it in you, Link." Zelda looks to Sheik now. "I did not know the story of the beautiful prince was real. I suspect since you are with Link, that you are _with_ Link."

Sheik coughs and stares at the ground as Zelda laughs.

"I know all about true love's kiss my dear boy. No need to be ashamed." She loops an arm around Sheik's shoulders, because bless him for being shorter than my sister. "So..." She whispers something to Sheik and he turns red.

Sheik seems reluctant. "Yes." Zelda jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

"Umm. Excuse me. Hello? What did you say to him?" I cross my arms and Zelda mirrors my stance. A stare down commences. She breaks first.

"Urgh! Fine! I just asked if Sheik thought you were a good kisser." I glance at him and he nods. "Can we go now? I, for one, would love a hot bath and we have plenty to afford it."

Zelda skips off, Sheik and I following. My hand slips into his and we share a look. Both hoping this last.


End file.
